The Rant
IMO Fable 2 was by far a better game than Fable 3.I will try to mention some of the most obvious reasons and I hope some readers will add reasons why they agree or disagree. 1.To tell what time it is in F3 you must go to a sleeping location, while in F2 you need only enter the menu to find out. This is a critical matter in F2 as you must consider travel time and event timing very carefully. Try donating to the Treasury between 12:00 am to 1:00 am. Just to find out if your killing in the day or night time is a problem. 2.The dog in F3 is a retard. I mean he often doesn't point out dig spots or treasure that you know is there,or barks at treasure that isnt.Then he growls when no danger is present.yes I know the dog in F2 growled in certain places but I assumed it was due to something you would encouter later or in a DLC.I loved to play fetch with my dog in F2 as I have trained dogs and liked to practice water retrevals. You could line up your throw and then stand still and watch as your dog got better and better at finding the ball.Honestly I cried when I got the GROWL book for shooting 40 gargoyles and my dog was gone because I had chosen SACRIFICE with that character.I even sold my balls and shovels in anger. As you can tell I was unaware of the DLC that was to come,to revive him,but even this has shadows of PET SEMITARY on it. 3.The expression wheel in F2 vs the limited expressions of F3. You had to consider carefully your expressions to NPCs carefully.Then you had to either choose to either hit or miss depending on the desired effect.This is much more like real life unless you go around dancing and hugging every one you meet.(Maybe you just fart and belch at them) 4.The ability to choose to give a gift to someone, just because ,and not just because it was to complete a quest.You also had to make sure their/your spouse wasn't watching when you did this or something even more amourous.wink wink nudge nudge know what i mean? 5.The weapon system kept you more involved with constantly improving you weapons and not just switching from one to another to match what your doing the next moment. More will follow in the future but this will get the ball rolling.however to be fair I must include some things that were better in F3. 1.The ability to give/recieve gifts to/from your henchman made item collecting much easier although in F2 you can "transfer" money and/or experience to a henchman if you know the trick. 2.The ability to buy,sell,or repair property from the Sanctuary made property management easier. I found out how to open the demon door in Westcliff and can only cringe when I think of increasing rent as I own most af Albions property. 14:41, November 10, 2011 (UTC)